


Dear My Past

by the_daydream



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Time Travel, assume young k is adult jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_daydream/pseuds/the_daydream
Summary: All the things that happen now have a relation from what we did in the past. We could change the future by make some change in the past. A little change could make a big effect in the future.-------------------------------------------------------------------------Han Jisung is an ordinary boy who lives his boring life. One day, he received a mysterious package. He never expected that things could change his future.





	Dear My Past

“So, time paradox or time travel is a term that used to explain about time journey, like we can go to the future or come back to the past”

An explanation about time travel that very complicated makes Han Jisung confused. His teacher’s explanation gets in from the right ears and gets out from the left ear. Moreover, there were no pictures or examples makes this thing more complicated. Learn only from the book isn’t enough because this theory is so hard to understand.

Afternoon makes his brain didn’t work properly at all and he needs to take a nap because it’s his nap time. His teacher explained with small and soft voices sounds like a lullaby in Jisung’s ears. All the things that his teacher said not get into his brain. The hot weather also makes their brain tired.

“How to travel time ? Until now no one knows”

‘What if I could travel time ? Like… I play with myself in the future. I must be like insane people talking with myself’

Imagine that makes Jisung laugh a little. He thought it’s impossible because that thing would not happen.

100 boring minutes has passed. Jisung’s class is over. He usually goes plays, but he suddenly wants to come back home. it’s so rare for him to go home after school.

“I’M HOME. MOM ?”

No one reply Jisung’s shout. That means he is alone.

“If I know this earlier I rather go to internet café” Jisung threw his backpack and laying on the bed without changing his uniform.

His mind goes blank immediately when he stares at his ceiling room. The theory about time paradox did not get into his ears, but the word “TIME PARADOX” caught on his brain.

“Maybe it’s fun playing with myself”

Jisung gets up and wants to get his phone. a mysterious box on his desk stealed Jisung’s attention. He sure there’s nothing on his desk before.

“What’s this ?”

That box looks like it’s not an ordinary package. The package made from a brown wood and the size is not too big. The packaging also looks safe.

Before opening the box, Jisung took his handphone, cutter, and scissor.

A high curiosity makes Jisung wants to open that package. But, there’s something weird from that package. The receiver and the sender name is the same. Address and phone number show Jisung’s current address and phone number.

“From Han Jisung to Han Jisung ? is there someone named the same as me ?”

Jisung asks his parents. Their answers are the same. They never received a package with Han Jisung name. Jisung feels so afraid and curious. How come that thing was possible ?

“This is not a bomb, right ?”

Jisung opened the package slowly. The package was too safe. Jisung had a problem when opening the package. Many layers of the tape plus the hard wooden box makes this box is hard to open.

“DAMN IS THIS AN ONLINE SHOP I BET THE REVIEW ABOUT THE PACKAGING REVIEW IS PERFECT”

The package finally opened after took about 5 minutes to open it. In the package, there’s a thing wrapped with a thick bubble wrap. Jisung feels so upset and mad.

“This is crazy”

Jisung opens the package with mad. He couldn’t take it anymore and wants to open the package immediately.

“What’s this ? a wristwatch ?”

There was a silver-colored digital wristwatch. But, there’s something makes this wristwatch different. It a little bit hard to understand. That wristwatch shows 10 years again from now. Moreover, there’s no instruction card. Jisung tries to disassemble the package, and a letter fell from the box.

“Ah maybe this is the instruction card”

That’s not an instruction card. There are a letter and 3 photos inside the box.

“What letter is this ?”

_Dear my past._

_This is you from 10 years again. I sent this package in purpose to you. You must be confused, right ? Your future is a little bit worrying. I want you to change your future. It is too late for me to change now because of all the thing I did in the past. Please, you have to change it. a little change could make a big effect in the future. I sent this wristwatch to you if you want to know how your future looks like and what should you change. Ah, I give you photos too._

There are 3 photos with size 12x10 cm. In the first picture, there is a tall man and use glasses. In the photo, He wears a tidy suit. The background is in the office room with his nametag on the table. The second photo is a family photo. There are an old lady, 2 men and 1 woman. In that photo, there is 1 man standing alone on the left side meanwhile on the right side there are a couple with 3 children. And in the last photo, it is the man’s photo.

“This is me ? for real ? I look more handsome. But… if this my family, where’s dad? Why am I alone in this photo ? Why does there’s a man in sister’s side ?” Jisung looks a little bit confused with the weird photo.

Jisung tries the wristwatch on his left arm.

“This is so cool. It looks like an expensive wristwatch”

A silver-colored digital wristwatch with a touch screen makes it looks very futuristic and added a fancy and expensive vibe. Jisung feels like a very rich people that have everything.

Jisung took off the wristwatch and save it again. He puts the wristwatch in his desk.

Jisung didn’t care about that wristwatch. He though it only bullshit and people want to fool him. As days gone by, Jisung almost forgets about the watch. He is too busy with his current life without thinking about his future.

One day, he wants to get a new pen in his desk. His hand haven’t reached the pen box, He heard a loud shout from the living room.

“Here we go again. How can I become smart if this always happens ?”

Jisung’s parents often had a fight even about a little thing. It’s common for Jisung to listen about the fight. The problems even often the same. He even knows the word order if they arguing something. If he couldn’t take it anymore, he would get out from his room and separate them. At some time, Jisung’s father slaps him without a doubt.

The more Jisung get older, he becomes lazy to separate them again. Even though he used a headphone with big volume, their voices still could get into his ears. Jisung only stays at his room and crying when he heard that. His sister was studying in another city and he is alone at home. He feels jealous with his friends’ stories about their parents. Jisung wants to have a peaceful family like them.

When he wants to take the pen, his hand touched a box. He almost forgets about the box.

“Ah this box is still here”

At the same time, there’s a letter under the box.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING ? WHY DO YOU HID THE BOX ? DO YOU WANT TO HAVE A BAD FUTURE ? MAKE SOME CHANGE AT LEAST. I FEEL MY LIFE IS GETTING WORST. DON’T BE LAZY YOU MORON_

“What the hell you said youself a moron. Tomorrow is my day off… should I try it ?

Jisung took the watch and put it on his left arm. For the first try, he trying to go to 5 years from now”

“5 years… Okay. On this day 5 years again. How do I look like in the future ?” Jisung pressed the option “GO” on the watch. Jisung’s vision going blurred and everything goes dark. Not long after that, the environment starts to appeared.

When he opened his eyes, the first things he saw was a green field and the first thing he heard was a crowd.

“That’s all ? Isn’t this a park near school ?”

Jisung gets our from the bush and looks the park. The park was so crowd. there’s no many things changed. The park looks newer and cleaner. The benches park also looks new. The fountain has been repaired after broken for almost 2 months. Some big trees have been cut and changed with small plants.

“Gosh, I don’t wear a sandal. I must be look like a bum” Jisung came without any preparation. No money, didn’t wear a sandal. He just brings his phone.

Jisung looks around and sees what’s changed in 5 years. There’s nothing different. There were only more big building in the city.

The people around the city looking at him because of his appearance. Jisung feels embarrassed. He wore casual clothes and didn’t wear a sandal. Moreover, the short pants he wore makes him looks more like a bum.

“Let’s look at how my house looks like now”

Jisung hasn’t ready yet to see himself in the future. How does his face look like and how does his family looks like. There’s nothing changed around his house. The neighbors are the same.

“Ah ! that’s my house. Eh ? Who is that ?” Jisung hid behind the electric pole.

There’s a man would leave his home. That man is tall and wears glasses. From his appearance, he wants to gather with his friends. Because he brought a backpack, he must want to do his assignment with his friends.

‘Is that me ? but…” Jisung feels afraid but curious about seeing his future. From the face structure, it’s him. But, he’s not sure. His voice becomes heavier. His height becomes taller.

“Eh ?”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twitter @deisikkusu. Let's be mutual


End file.
